Just Another Birthday?
by Naima Wolf
Summary: ONESHOT It’s Natsume’s birthday, what was the gift Mikan gave him, which made him very, very, very embarrassed? Read to find out. One shot. MxN. WARNING: there are spoilers in the reviews' page.


**Just Another Birthday?**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gakuen Alice, I would've made Natsume pay for being mean to Mikan, with a help from Hotaru of course.

**By:** Scarlet Wings Angel

**Summary:** It's Natsume's birthday, what was the gift Mikan gave him, which made him very, very, very embarrassed. One shot. **MxN**

**Warning:** Um…beware of the OOC-ness and the silly-ness.

**A/N:** _**This is the same story but with updated version. (I corrected some mistakes and errors, but I bet theer are still some I haven't seen...oh well)**_

-

-

-

It was a bright sunny day in the Gakuen academy, however, it didn't match the mood of a certain boy. It never did. A solemn figure walked towards a certain tree; Sakura tree, one of his hands occupied his pocket and the other was clamped over his manga. He slumped down underneath the tree and began reading his manga. Natsume sighed audibly. Today represented something significant to him.

Another figure came up to Natsume. Natsume lifted his head up and was blinded by the sun's light. However, he took a good look at his old friend, Ruka, who tossed a wrapped item at him.

"You still remember?" asked Natsume sarcastically.

"Of course," smiled Ruka, oblivious to his friend's tone. "Happy 15th birthday."

Yes. It was his so-called birthday. Just another day, in Natsume's mind. Natsume opened his present quietly; it was two of his favorite mangas.

"Thanks," mumbled Natsume. He didn't really show his appreciation , but he knew his friend understood him anyway.

"You're welcome," replied Ruka happily. "I would have stayed with you longer, but Hotaru's waiting for me. Ja ne. Have fun."

Natume had to smile at Ruka's last sentence but he managed to say a soft 'bye'; _it won't be long before those two get married._ Since they seem like a great couple. Tsk, it should be himself that he's worried about. Still, he didn't confess to the girl that possessed his life day and night. Coward-ness, he knows, but he's not ready yet to say it.

So, Natsume just kept read his manga, the only companion he had for his birthday. The hollow feeling in his stomach still echoing from the solitary birthday he was, again, celebrating today.

-

-

-

"Hotaru?" said a cheerful voice, "whom you waiting for?" asked Mikan curiously, watching her friend standing alone in the garden.

"None of your business," replied a cold voice, which belongs to the genius Hotaru.

"Hotaru…" pouted Mikan. Sure five years had passed, but the raven head didn't change at all.

Someone came running towards their direction, Mikan noticed, with alarm, that Hotaru's eyes lit up when she realized who approached them. However, that was for a split second.

"Was I late?" asked Ruka, slightly breathless.

Hotaru glared at him.

"Hello, Ruka-pyon," greeted Mikan.

"Hey, Mikan," greeted back Ruka and then he turned his attention towards Hotaru. "I'm so sorry. I was just giving Natsume his present."

"Huh?...his present?" wondered Mikan.

"Oh, guess he never told you," said Ruka under his breath. "It's Natsume's birthday today."

"Really?!" exclaimed Mikan. She didn't know why she was surprised, but for five years she never questioned about his birthday. Mikan felt somehow guilty.

Hotaru walked off.

"Wait Hotaru," called Ruka. "I'll see you around," he said to Mikan and chased a after Hotaru's retreated back

_Natsume's birthday,_ thought Mikan scratching her chin. _What shall I get him?_

-

-

-

Four long hours has passed and Mikan, couldn't figure out what to get her partner, yet. Mikan sat on her chair in class and tried to think hard of a suitable birthday gift for him. But her mind was blank as a plain sheet.

_I'll ask Hotaru._

-

-

-

"W-what?" asked Mikan hesitantly. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Of course," replied Hotaru, with a familiar glint in her eyes.

"Um, are you sure about it?" questioned Ruka nervously.

"Definitely," replied Hotaru confidently.

Mikan thought for a second. _Well, I think it's a good idea too, Natsume always mentioned this, and so he should like it._ Mikan smiled and thanked Hotaru for her advice.

"Wait," said Hotaru. "After you give him the present, you have to _–whisper- -whisper-_" whispered Hotaru in her ear.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Mikan, her cheeks reddening in return.

-

-

-

Mikan went to central town, and she bought the 'thing' she has to give it to Natsume as a present. She received a few weird looks for the staffs and shoppers, and it was a rare thing to find in the central town, however, to her delight, she found it. Mikan was excited; however she wasn't sure about the second part of the plan. She gulped and resumed walking.

"Oi, polka-dots, what are you here?" called a familiar voice.

"Natsume?" wondered Mikan and she walked towards him.

"You didn't answer me," said Natsume. "Polka-dots."

"Stop calling me that?" fumed Mikan. "I was just buy-…um, shopping,"

"Good." If, otherwise, she came here to meet a boy, he would've burned him. Yes, he admits, he'll be burning in jealousy if Mikan goes out with another guy. She's his only.

Natsume sat on one of the benches and Mikan sat next to him. A silence covered the atmosphere around them and it seemed a thick burden on Mikan.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday today?" said Mikan, trying to break the silence.

"You didn't ask." Natsume was secretly stunned that she knew his birthday somehow.

"Um, Natsume…?" said the brunette, moving closer to the fire caster.

"Hn," replied Natsume indifferently, although inside his heart he seemed, dare I say, happy to be next to her.

"Since it's your birthday," said Mikan, pulling something out of her bag.

At last, Natsume focused his attention on Mikan. "Yeah," he replied, not wanting to give away the eagerness in his voice.

"Er…well, I brought you something, well it's…" Mikan strutted. "I guess you have to figure out your self." She handed Natsume the preset and did something Natsume never expected of her.

She pecked him softly on his cheek.

Mikan pulled back rapidly and a blush crept on her cheek. _That was…easy. I hope he doesn't burn me to ashes._

Natsume eyes gave away his coolness and stared at her with shock. He was just been kissed by the girl he loved for five years, hell, even if it was only a peck. A naughty idea popped in his brain and looked at her in a…naughty way?

Mikan stared at his eyes and sweat dropped, _Oh my God, he's going to burn me. It's all Hotaru's fault._

Natsume tossed his gift to one side. One of his hands snaked around her tiny waist and the other one cupped the back of her neck. Then, Natsume pulled her closer to him.

Mikan knew she would die now so she closed her eyes shut and said her prayers inwardly. She waited for the familiar heat to erupt around her, but the only heat she felt is the heat of something warm pressed against her lips. Mikan's eyes shot open and found out what was the warm thing on her mouth.

She realised with shock that it was Natsume's lips.

Mikan's heart sped up and felt nausea hit her. _Natsume...is...kissing...me, but that wasn't in Hotaru's plan._ Mikan's eyes soon lost their powers to stay open, so they drifted close. The kiss was thrilling and daring, yet sweet and lovely. His lips were soft and warm. It was a complete new experience to Mikan and she loved it. Her arm was circled around his neck and the other hand flat on his chest.

Natsume was on cloud nine, the kiss took away his breath and his mind, along with his heart. He tilted her head to the side slightly, and pulled her closer to him. Her lips tasted like sugar, they were soft and plum, and _shit_, it was driving him crazy. Being so close to her, so close to his love felt so damn good. Something snapped in him and he was kissing her furiously, kissing her over and over and over again.

Mikan mirrored his actions and kissed him with equal passion. She knew they were in public and people were, of course, looking at them in a disgusting way. Mikan didn't care as long as she was with him. She figured out, at last, she loved him-she loved him since her childhood, but she was too dense to realize it.

Air, being an essential element for life, pulled both teenagers apart. Both of them sat breathless, close to each other. Their heart was still beating feverishly. Finally Mikan lifted her gaze and met Natsume's warm ones. She blushed remembering what they shared seconds ago; it was like a wild rollercoaster.

It was Natsume who spoke first, "so, polka-dots, what did you get me?"

"Baka, I have a name, Mikan, ok?" answered Mikan angrily. After what they just shared, he still called her by that stupid name.

Natsume smirked and he lifted the forgotten item to his lap. He began unwrapping it, but Mikan's hands stopped him. He looked at her questionably.

"Uh…I advise you to open it…um, alone, rather than in…" she looked around them nervously, "…public."

"Why?" asked Natsume, eyeing her.

"You'll see when you open it."

"Polka-dots, either tell me now or I'll open it." With that, Natsume began uncovering his 'mysterious' present.

Mikan gulped and said, "Since you always called me polka-dots, and I didn't know what you like for your present, I brought you, with a help from Hotaru…" Mikan hesitated to finish her sentence.

Natsume finished unwrapping his present and he lifted the cover of the box. He noticed a piece of fabric. Natsume raised his eyebrows and then he lifted the item up, of course, for the world to see.

Natsume's jaw dropped on the floor and his eyes bulged open. This has to be the most embarrassing day of his life. His face was completely shocked and covered with a dark shade of red. His hand was still in mid-the air. A roar of laughter brought him back to reality.

"Such a nice present, his girlfriend sure knows how to pick gifts." One of the shoppers announced loudly, pulling laughter of other people that were watching them.

Natsume reddened more and he faced Mikan, who was sweat-dropping, lividly. "What the _hell_ is this?" He waved the 'thing' in front of her face.

Mikan stood up and she backed away in fear, she giggled nervously and knew it was the end of her life. "I told you to open it when you're alone."

Natsume gave her a look that sucked the living day light out of her.

Mikan gulped soundly and said, still inching further away, "I brought you a polka-dotted boxer. I hope you like it." With that final saying, Mikan sprinted, running for her precious life.

"MIKAN!" yelled Natsume, and he chased after her.

The polka-dotted boxer was still clutched safely in his hand. Sure he will never, _Jesus_, put it on, but he'll never get rid of it, because whatever Mikan gives him it's very valuable to his heart.

-

-

-

**A/N:** **_Polka-dotted boxer? Does it even exist?_**

**_Poor Natsume, embarrassing him like that, (Shrugs) he'll get over it. Hope you like the story, ignore my mistakes, I really checked it over twice but I can't see my own errors. _**


End file.
